lpspopularfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Savannah Reed
Savannah "Savvy" Reed est le principal protagoniste à LPS: Populaire. Apparence Au début de la Saison 1, Savannah a été dépeint comme un beagle brun aux yeux verts. Toutefois, dans l'épisode 4, elle fait peau neuve et devient un teckel rouge-brun avec des taches blanches et oranges. Après ce relooking, elle est étiqueté comme un "bébé" et sa popularité baisse donc. Personnalité Savannah est une jolie adolescente normale. Elle est également très populaire. Elle est en quelque sorte à peu près comme tout le monde. Son plan dès le début était de devenir populaire et de prendre Brooke bas. Savannah a agi doucement au début, mais, quand ses amis l'emmènent pour obtenir une cure de jouvence, elle décide qu'il va y avoir une nouvele Savannah Reed. Savannah agit alors pour elle-même. Elle est très gentil et aimable, mais n'a pas peur de se lever quand elle en a besoin. Savannah répond parfois aux provocations de Brooke.mais quand il s'agit de snober tout le monde, elle est parfaite. Savannah aime se bagarrer. Souvent, elle flirte avec les garçons et essaie d'être conviviale autour d'eux. A la fête de Brooke Hayes, les sentiments de Savannah vont changer. Cela rend Savannah plus méchante envers Brooke encore plus , mais elle se soucie encore . Savannah pense souvent qu'elle n'est pas assez bon, ou se compare à d'autres. Savannah allait anorexique, jusqu'à ce que Sage lui a dit d'arrêter et qu'il l' aime pour ce qu'elle est , et non pas son poids. Dans la saison 2 , ses sentiments changent lorsque Brigitte LeBlanc, un nouvel étudiant de France rejoint l'école. Savannah agit différent et se sent comme Brigitte vole Sage , et Savannah devient très jaloux et un peu précaire et incertain . Par conséquent, Savannah agit différemment autour de Sage et Brigitte . Mais avec ses amis autour , elle est méchante de tout le monde. Histoire Saison 1 Savannah est présenté comme une fille de 16 ans originaire de Montana. Un jour, elle reçoit les bonnes nouvelles que sa famille déménage à Orange County, en Californie, la ville son meilleur amie Brooklyn Hayes a déménagé à en 8e année. Elle est ravi, surtout quand elle découvre qu'elle va être fréquente la même école Brooklyn va. Malgré les avertissements douces de sa mère, Mme. Reed, qui Brooklyn a peut-être changé au fil des années, ils ont pas parlé, Savannah dirige l'école avec une attitude fonceuse, déterminée à rétablir sa relation avec sa BFF perdu depuis longtemps. Là, elle rencontre Angelina Davis, un chat très sympa qui l'aide à déchiffrer son horaire. Angelina introduit Savannah à sa meilleure amie Geneviève Ryan, et les trois commencent à traîner. Lors de son premier spectacle de Brooklyn , elle court vers elle, en espérant avoir un retrouvailles émouvantes, mais est rejetée. Elle rejette comme une plaisanterie, et ignore les avertissements de Angelina et Geneviève que Brooke pourrait ne pas être la même personne qu'elle était avant. Plus tard, elle accepte le fait que Brooke n'est pas intéressé à faire revivre leur amitié, après Brooke lui prend à part pour lui dire. Après leur précédent 'incident', Brooke commence l'intimidation Savannah sur son apparence. Pour riposter, Geneviève donne Savvy l'idée de faire une cure de jouvence. Ceci, bien sûr, est abattu par la mère de Savannah. Dans l'épisode 4, cependant, elle accepte le plan de Savvy, convenant que Savannah devrait se teindre les cheveux en rouge au lieu de blonde d'eau de Javel. Le plan est mis en mouvement, et quand Savvy revient à l'école, Brooke est choqué qu'elle a la concurrence et décide de vous son jeu en ayant ses amis 'ruine Savannah'. Dans l'épisode 5, Savannah se éclaboussé avec de l'encre par Rachel Rivera, l'ami de Brooke. Quand le professeur dit à Savannah pour se laver, elle rencontre Sage Bond, le petit ami de Brooke. Après l'école, Savvy dit Genny et Lina qu'elle a le béguin pour Sage, car ils lui disent passer plus de temps avec lui. Le lendemain, à l'école, Savvy demande Sage s'il peut être son partenaire pour un projet en anglais. Il accepte et se dirige vers sa maison après l'école. Quand Brooke voit que Sage et Savvy se rapprochent, elle commence à répandre des rumeurs sur Savvy qui conduisent à Sage pour commencer à éviter son. Plus tard, Savannah répond Tom Dawson, qui dit qu'il ne croit pas à ces rumeurs et veut traîner avec Savannah. Plus tard, le lendemain, Savannah prend les conseils de sa mère et montre toute l'école ce "qu'ils manquent» en agissant un peu comme une "méchante". Savvy se re-jumelé avec Tom pour leur projet en anglais, en laissant Sage sur le sien. Tom demande alors Savvy à s'asseoir avec lui au déjeuner. Savannah commence à re-gagner en popularité tout recommencer. Elle reçoit alors un appel téléphonique de Tom lui disant de s'asseoir avec lui au déjeuner à nouveau. Cette fois, il tire Savannah sur la table, lui demande d'être sa petite amie et lui donne un collier. Savannah décide d'aller au "Parti du siècle" de Brooke avec Genny , Lina et Tom . Elle décide également faire l'école buissonnière pour donner à ses amis relooking pour le parti. Elle se présente à la fête dans un costume d'ange , avec Genny et Lina avec leurs nouveaux looks. Elle s'éteint à danser avec Tom , mais découvre bientôt lui tricher avec Brooke . Elle pleure et jette le collier qu'il lui a donné , lui un "tricheur Stupid" appelant . Sage trouve alors Savannah pleurer et se dirige vers le placard de Brooke où Brooke caché fournitures pour la torture de Savvy . Sage s'excuse auprès avertis et avoue à elle, comme ils commencent à le faire croire. Brooke se retrouve alors entre eux, avec Alicia et Tom . Elle s'attaque à Savannah et coupe son visage avec ses griffes. Après Sage lui défend , Tom indique à chacun la vérité de son passé, et qu'il essayait seulement de protéger Savvy et pas tricher sur elle. Savvy quitte ensuite avec Sage , qui vient de rompre avec Brooke . À l'approche de la piste de danse , la chanson de Brooke et 3ème anniversaire chanson de Sage s'allume et danses Sage avec Savannah , à la grande fureur de Brooke , elle raconte tous ses invités à partir. Saison 2 Sage prend Savannah à l'hôpital et obtient ses points de suture pour ses coupures que Brooke avait faits. Il lui fait abandonner son anorexie, comme elle l'accepte. Sage et Savannah ont officiellement devenu copain et copine. Quelques semaines plus tard, Savvy se réunit avec ses amis, et parle de comment Brooke n'a pas été à l'école depuis que le parti, et Genny suggère que elle a été transférée. Savvy voit alors une fille avec Sage, elle passe au-dessus de rencontrer le nouveau programme d'échange de France, Brigitte LeBlanc Sage raconte Savvy qu'elle est son cousin. Brigitte le corrige et lui dit qu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux bébés, mais Savannah semble toujours se sentir menacés par Brigitte . Après l'école, Savannah va patin à roues alignées et trouve un grillon perdu dans les buissons , couvert de coupures. Elle prend son origine et avec l' approbation de sa mère, et son nom Mimi garde . Le lendemain, à l'école, Savannah voit une note collée sur son casier qui dit "SAVANNAH - Sage profiter pendant que vous le pouvez, il ne sera pas le vôtre pour longtemps. Bisous!" Le même jour à midi , Savvy voit que Brooke était revenue. Après le déjeuner, Savannah décide de montrer Sage de la note qui se trouvait sur son casier. Il pense que c'est Brooke fait, mais Savannah pense que c'est Brigitte . Sage lui dit que ça ne pouvait pas être elle, parce qu'elle a un petit ami nommé Phillip retour en France . Savvy et Sage finalement commencer à faire , seulement pour être interrompu par Brooke . Elle lui redonne son sweat-shirt , il lui donna à porter. Elle s'excuse auprès de Sage et Savvy , mais ne signifie évidemment pas qu'il . Elle donne Savannah une fleur, mais fait toujours plaisir de lui en lui disant qu'elle lui rappelait un lapin ; "mignon et potelé" . Savannah grogne chez elle , et Sage rompt leur combat et part pour son prochain cours. Savvy dit à Brooke qu'elle ne lui fait pas peur , et lui dit que la note qu'elle pensait qu'elle était écrit "cute". Brooke nie et feuilles , appelant Savannah une saucisse - chien une fois de plus . Savannah arrive à la maison, seulement pour être accueillis par les gémissements de Mimi. Sa mère arrive et lui dit que Mimi avait peur que Savannah avait quittée pour de bon. Mimi a un flashback de Brooke ne pas tenir sa promesse de revenir à la maison pour la nourrir dans le temps. Mimi se termine en laissant une chute sur le sol, pour ne pas marcher dans une journée entière. Brooke revient à la maison et se met en colère. Savannah dit alors Mimi qu'elle l'aime et qu'il ne la quitte jamais et lui dit qu'elle va l'emmener déjeuner. Bientôt, Savannah se dirige vers la maison de Sage pour lui donner ses notes de l'école qu'il avait confondu avec elle c'est par accident, seulement pour trouver l'embrassant Brigitte dans sa chambre. Sage dit Savannah que Phillip avait rompu avec Brigitte au téléphone, et qu'il ne faisait que son réconfortant. Brigitte fait un commentaire sur la façon dont elle est "libre à jour tous les garçons mignons en Californie", faisant Savannah s'inquiéter. Le lendemain, Savannah raconte Lina et Genny sur la façon dont elle n'a pas vu Tom depuis la partie. Brooke vient alors à se moquer de Savannah encore une fois, insulter la race et se moquer de ses regards. Savannah estime Brooke et perd sa confiance à nouveau. Elle prend alors Mimi à l'école avec elle, car elle pleure chaque fois que Savannah est absent. Brooke la voit et prend Mimi loin, sachant que c'est lui cricket, Gigi ensuite. Savannah hurle d'horreur, et court après Brooke. Savvy essaie de Mimi loin de Brooke et lui renverse dans le processus et attrape Mimi qui vola dans les airs après Brooke était tombé. Savannah protège Mimi de Brooke mais elle parvient à arracher son dos, Savannah fait la même chose, et Brooke saisit le grillon à nouveau, pour être mordu par elle. Mimi va revenir à Savannah. Savvy permet Mimi choisir qui elle préfère aller avec elle choisit Savvy. Savannah décide de prendre de retour chez Mimi, mais est arrêté par Brooke, qui s'empare de Savannah avec ses griffes et ses exigences à la main sur le cricket. Savannah mord Brooke réflexe et Brooke glisse son visage, en réponse, puis attrape Savannah avec ses griffes à nouveau. Savannah pousse Brooke et elle claque dans un casier, ce qui conduit à sa chute sur le sol, en sang et inconsciente. Savannah est horrifié par cela. Après cela, Brooke se lève et Savvy n'arrête pas de dire des thats elle est vraiment désolé, Brooke est vraiment en colère et dit à tout le monde ce Savvy fait. Rapports Brooklyn Hayes - Brooklyn et Savannah étaient autrefois amis avant Brooke a déménagé à ORJ en Californie. Toutefois, lorsque Savvy s'y sont installés, Brooke rapidement sa rejetée d'être les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Ils deviennent alors des ennemis, les deux combats de la popularité. Savannah, en raison de sa nature aimable, ferait jamais de mal Brooke. Dans la première saison de la saison 2, elle révèle que, même si elle n'aime pas Brooke, elle se soucie encore pour elle. Brooke, d'autre part, déteste Savvy et veut la détruire, et est même allé aussi loin que lui faire du mal. Sage Bond '- Sage est petit ami actuel de Savannah. Il est très populaire à l'école. Sage habitude d'être avec Brooke, mais rapidement rompu avec elle quand il a découvert Brooke trompé avec Tom. Sage lui-même a eu un moment difficile de décider entre Brooke et Savannah, mais comme on le voit dans la saison 2, Sage aime Savannah. 'Geniveve Ryan and Angelina Davis - Genny et Lina sont les meilleurs amis de Savannah. Ils ont tous deux soin les uns des autres et ont aidé Savvy en donnant son relooking, comme Savvy fait la même chose pour eux en retour. Tom Dawson - Tom est l'ex-petit ami de Savvy qui elle trompait avec Sage. Il était très affectueux et ils lui a rapidement commencé flirter. Après cela, Tom a demandé Savvy rupture au déjeuner, qui elle a accepté de. Mais après avoir pris Brooke et Tom s'embrasser pendant la fête, Savannah a pensé qu'il l'a trompée, mais comme il essayait seulement de sauver leur relation. Savvy rompt avec Tom après cela. Mimi/Gigi - Mimi est le cricket animaux de la savane. Elle appartenait à Brooke, qui a appelé son Gigi. Gigi fuit égocentrique Brooke après avoir été négligés, maltraités et affamés. Savannah la trouve dans des buissons, couverts de coupures, et elle adopte; re-nommant Mimi. Mimi / Gigi a un lien étroit avec Savannah, ne voulant pas laisser son côté. Trivia *Savannah est le personnage qui a prononcé le premier mot Qui Est Cette Fille? en disant: "Oh. My. Ça alors." *Elle passe plus de temps et est plus proche de sa mère *Savannah pourrait éventuellement porter des contacts, comme elle l'habitude d'avoir des lunettes Gallery Savvy room.jpg BFForeverBrooke&Savvy.png Sagexsavvy.png SavPortal.png SageandSav2.PNG Savannah24.png MimiandSavvyEP23.PNG Savvy with Gigi.png Savvy in her Bathroom.png Savvy holding Gigi.png SavvyandAlicia.PNG Savvy.PNG Savep2.png Savep1.png Savannah and her friends.png Savannah.PNG TomSavvy.png Brookeinksavvy.png Savvy.png Savannah finds gigi.png Brooke and Savannah.png Savvy with ink spilled on her.png Savannah Episode.png Savannah.jpeg SavvyTarget.png SAVVY.jpg TheClawsComeOut.png TheClawsComeOut13.PNG TheClawsComeOut5.PNG TheClawsComeOut1.PNG MimiandSavvyEP23.PNG Savep2.png Littlest Pet Shop Popular Episode 11 Revenge Isn t Always Sweet .jpg Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Saison 1 Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux: Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux: Saison 2 Catégorie:Adolescents Catégorie:Les élèves de OCD Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Personnages